Sands of Time
by Chubbiicheeks
Summary: Taking place, after LIS-1, after Max has lost Chloe, Chloe seems to be closer than she thinks.
1. Sands of Time

Max huffed, as she finished the scribblings in her diary. Life was pretty normal, ever since, since.. the picture took her back to Chloes first death. In which she sat there and endured.

 _It was to save the town, Chloe understands, right? She told me to do it afterall._

Max couldnt stop thinking, mostly of Chloe, or her dream of photography, or even what she would do now. She pushed her chair from her desk. "I misewell get ready for another day of college." She closed her diary and opened her photo-journal now. _So glad I got this back from the timeline Jefferson burned it, that son of_ _a-_

Max shook her head, blinking calmly. _Theres nothing to worry about.. Jefferson is in prison.._ _So is Nathan.._

 _ **Bzzzz Bzzz**_

Max scrambled over shocked, before realizing it was her phone, the one in her pocket. _Chloe would've thought that waa hilarious. Me being scared to death over my phone vibrating._ She then chuckled, picking up the call. "Hey Kate."

" _Hi, uh Max, sorry its so early and all, I know you're chilling with David and Joyce right now, but something weird happened over here._ "

"Really? No, not sarcasm, Kate, I believe you. _Ill believe anything._ Be there shortly."

Max quickly dressed and hopped down the stairs. "Morning Joyce, David." Max said, Joyce turned to Max.

"I am so sorry we ask you to stay here so much, it just gets so lonely here without our Chloe."

Max let out a sad sigh, "I know. I miss her so much. But dont apologize, I enjoy spending time here."

Joyce turned to David, who had his face buried in a newspaper. He looked up for a moment and Max could see he was on the edge of tears. Joyce went over to comfort him. "Have a good day!" Joyce forced out to sound happy, as possible.

Anytime Max thought of Chloe she felt as if she would throw up. Max missed hearing Chloe, seeing her, and even smelling her. She hopped into her car and began down the road, not before long the radio started busting, the soft melody of Maxs music replaced by a harsh static. "Freaking junk!" She slammed her fist to the radio, to which it clunked out and started saying weird things.

" _M_ _ax?! Chloe?!_

 _Why look, an otter in my water._

 _Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah._

 _No mosh pit for you shaka brah._

 _No Max, youre the only one who can."_

The memories flooded her mind over and over again. Max screeched the brakes, but her car swivled into a ditch. Tears welled up in her eyes.

 _"Rachel was my angel. Her and I were going to run away together."_

Max hit the machine again, more harsh this time. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UPP!" Max yelled, her mind swirling, whirling, twirling into a black void.


	2. Here again?

Max woke up, or she thought she woke up, in a dark room. _Yes, Im back here, arent I?_ _Its just.. darker?_ She noticed movements in the corner and took a step. _Shit!_

Her footing lost on an awkward jab in the ground, before sticking her arms in front to catch her little accident.

 _"Rachel in the dark room_

 _Chloe in the dark room_

 _Max in the dark room_

 _Kate in the dark room_

 _Warren in the dark room_

J _oyce in the dark room_

Da _vid in the dark room."_

She could read off the floor she almost collasped on just now.

 _This isn't right... Chloe? Rachel? Joyce..?_ Max glanced around at soft whispering voices. But yet still hushed and angry. She saw Chloe first, leaning in from afar, and she pushed up and sprinted over, but she hit a wall. She groaned, falling back. "Mmf." Clutched her head and lightly moving on the ground before she woke up.

Max set her diary back on her the table.

 _Wait what? I wrote this entry a few days ago._ _"Dear Whoever,_ it _s me, Max, I know, crazy right?_ _I cant stop regretting what I did to Chloe. Afterall I killed her. I just miss her.. alot. I cant stop thinking about the kiss we had.. It was so passionate.. and Chloe said she would always love me..."_ Max ended there. Not needing more proof to read further in. She whisked out of her dorm and over to Kate. Knocking loudly.

"Max what? you startled me, I didnt think you were visiting today, after Chloe-"

Max stopped her from finishing with a hand raise, her right hand of course. She didnt want to abuse her power again, as it was her powers fault Chloe is dead and the town is safe. She huffed, "Yeah, sorry for the shock Kate, can I come inside?" Kate nodded and put her bunny down, Kate shut the cage door and turned to Max.

"Kate I fucked up. Or I don't know if I did or if Chloe did-" Max started but stopped at Kates confused glance. "Max what are you talking about, its not like you were in the bathroom when Nathan shot Chloe-" Maxs face took a guilty look now,

"Max wait- dont tell me you.. were?"

"I was." Max winced, looking at the floor.

"I'm sure you tried hard to save her then?" Kate asked.

"No.. i couldnt.. she had to die." Max responded, with such a fierce guilt she started trembling. Kate walked over and pat her shoulder. "Calm down, whatevers wrong, Max, go talk to Warren. He can understand better than me." Max nodded at this, "thanks Kate." She replied muffled-like.


	3. Over and over again

Max went to her room and got dressed before seeing Warren, she didnt _want_ look good to make him drool, or impress him, only that could be done to Chloe. Max slipped on the old pink and white "Jane Doe" t-shirt with a tan leather jacket. Williams camera, Chloe gave to her, and blank shoes. She opened her door to where Victoria, like always was chatting with her fellow hoes, Taylor and Courtney. Victoria turned to Max and snickered.

"Basic hoe."

Taylor and Courtney burst into laughter. While Max just said, "atleast I dont dress like a slut to impress my boyfriend."

Victoria shrugged, "atleast I can get a boyfriend." Her eyebrow raised at Max. As in saying, _and you wont with that outfit._ Max returned the shrug, "luckily I don't have to worry about pregnancy then, afterall, _some people_ just hop into bed with everyone, atleast I have selection."

"Thats because your mind was too focused on eating Chloes puss, you couldnt think properly. Not like you do now, either though." Victoria snorted, Courtney and Taylor snickered. Max didn't question how she knew this, since in this timeline Max and Chloe hadnt even met. Let alone Victoria knowing.

Victoria thought she had won when Max chuckled, "Alrighty, I get you, Id be pretty defensive two if two of my biggest payers for my prositution were in jail and I was forced to jump into bed with another guy."

Victoria huffed, "Max you are such an annoying bitch, atleast my _boyfriend_ is still _alive!_ You dont even have the rights to call Chloe your girlfriend, you couldnt ball up and ask her out!" Max felt like pulling a gun on Victoria, _I could always rewind, it would feel so good._ She then realized she had no gun. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. Victoria laughed and they walked away.

Max rolled her eyes. _Fucking Victoria._ _She thinks she owns this school with her classy ass clothes, and her-_ Max stopped, before she would be too far in thought and actually shoot Victoria. With a deep breath, she relaxed her muscles and walked down the hall to the door.

She blinked fiercely at the light, the sun was shining brightly, _thats odd, its like 6:30._ Max covered her eyes with her hand for a moment before adjusting, she couldn't see Warren around and sighed. "Damn it." She muttered, wondering if he had already gone to class. _Its possible, but he normally is here._ She turned and walked towards the reading Alyssa,

"Have you seen Warren around?" Max said, plopping herself on the bench next to her. "Meh. I think he went to Brooke." She replied lazily. "Thanks." Max said, hopping off the bench, _but wheres Brooke?_ She put a hand in her pocket and shuffled around before grasping her phone, she opened her texting and clicked to Warrens name.

 **Max - "Where are you?"**

 **Warren - "Down by the boys dorm, why?"**

 **Max - "Alone, right?"**

 **Warren - "Yes, why?"**

Max didn't respond but instead crammed her phone into her pocket and shifted her bag to her side and began walking down towards the dorm. Upon view, Warren clearly sat on a bench near the dorms.

"Max, hey!" He called, standing up and walking towards her. He opened his arms for a hug, "Warren, whats the date today?" Max instantly asked, pushing away his friendly gesture. Warren lifted an eyebrow, and stared at his phone longly. Almost like he was confused. "Its the 23rd. Dont you remember its the date for your photography test?" Max pressed her palm into her forehead. "Crap, you're right. Seeya Warren!" She called, walking quickly towards Blackwell Academy.


End file.
